Pumpkin Romance
by FluffyOverlord
Summary: Young Scorpius Malfoy is trick or treating when he comes upon a girl who is crying and the two learn that they just may be able to become friends. Pretty much lots of fluff!


_So I wrote this story a long time ago and it's one of my favorite cause I like how cute it is. :P I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy!_

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**PUMPKIN ROMANCE**

"Mum, I don't want to _be_ a pumpkin!" a young boy shouted, pushing the ugly bright orange pumpkin outfit his mum had picked out for him away.

"But, Scorpius darling, you'll look adorable in it!" the woman said, trying to push it over his head.

"Mum, I'm 13 years old, I'm much too old to be an ugly pumpkin!"

"Draco, what do you think?"

Draco was staring out the window of the costume shop they were currently in, he turned to his wife and son before sighing.

"Astoria, let him choose his own outfit," Draco said, and Astoria crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine," she said pouting. "Go find an outfit on your own then."

Scorpius grinned from ear to ear and ran around the store four times before drawing a black robed costume from the shelf; he flipped over the tag that said the costume resembled a dementor.

"Yes!" he said cheerily, and went back to his parents with the costume held out in front of him. "I want to be a dementor!"

Astoria rolled her eyes and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I need a girl, at least then we can gang up on you!" Astoria said, and walked over to Scorpius taking the costume from him; she bought it and then handed the bag to Scorpius before leaving the store on her own.

"What's wrong with her, father?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing, Scorpius, let's go find her and go home," Draco said, and Scorpius nodded and followed his father out of the store.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Scorpius fixed his mask over his face and looked at himself in the mirror; he did his best dementor stance before leaving his room and walking downstairs. His mum was waiting for him dressed as an angel and was holding his trick or treat bag in her hands.

"Here you go then," she said, handing Scorpius the bag, he took it and then did a spin.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Very scary, dear."

Scorpius smiled and followed his mum out the front door, his father waved from the front room as they passed and Scorpius waved back.

"Now we're just going to go down a few blocks, Scorpius, you don't need a lot of candy," Astoria said, and Scorpius groaned.

"_Mum_…" he said. "That's not fair!"

"Would you rather we not go at all?" Scorpius folded his arms and didn't say another word. "I thought so, just a few blocks and that's it."

Scorpius walked up to his first house and knocked on the door, when the woman answered he stuck out his bag and went _grrr_ trying to be scary. The woman laughed softly and put a handful of candy into his bag, Scorpius went back down to his mum and they went from house to house. His bag was halfway full when his mum spotted a friend across the street; she waved at him then walked over leaving Scorpius on the sidewalk alone. He was about to follow her when he heard what sounded like a girl crying, he turned around and followed the sound leading him a good distance from him mum. The sound was closer now and he followed it through the gates of a cemetery, finally he found the girl sitting in front of a gravestone crying.

He approached her slowly and kneeled down in front of her, he couldn't see her face as it was covered by an eye mask; she was dressed as a purple fairy.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, the girl looked up at him and gasped before backing up.

"D..d…dementor!" she cried, scrambling to her feet.

"No, no I'm not a dementor!" Scorpius said, and removed his mask. "I'm wearing a costume."

"Oh," the girl said, and flicked away the tears on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was out trick or treating when these two bullies stole my candy bag, they ran off and I couldn't get it back."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said, and looked into his own bag. "Would you like to share my bag with me?"

"Really?"

Scorpius nodded and the girl smiled, she sat back down in front of the gravestone and patted the ground next to her; Scorpius sat and put his candy bag between them.

"Are you trick or treating alone?" Scorpius asked.

"No, my brother was with me but he found his friends and told me to go home because I had enough candy," the girl answered. "Are you trick or treating alone?"

"No, my mum was with me but she saw her friend across the street and went to talk to him."

"Seems we've both been left alone."

"Seems like it."

Scorpius bit into a licorice whip and looked closer at the girl next to him; she seemed a year or two younger than him and had fiery red hair.

"Why did you come here instead of going home?" asked Scorpius.

"I didn't want to go home empty handed, my dad would get mad at the boys who stole my bag, my brothers would tease me, and my mum would try to console me all night," the girl replied, looking into a bag of Berties. After that they remained silent, eating candy and throwing the wrappers into the breeze that carried them off. Scorpius heard the sound of feet crunching on the dirt and looked around trying to see where it had come from. Finally two boys dressed in black appeared holding six bags of candy each, the girl gasped and pushed back against the gravestone.

"Those are the boys who stole my bag," she whispered.

"Hey, runt, give us your candy," the taller of the bunch said, but Scorpius merely looked up at him while biting into a chocolate frog. "Did you hear me, runt, I said give me your candy!"

"No," Scorpius said, standing up and standing his ground, the boys were at least four years older than him but he didn't give in.

"Then we'll have to take it from you," the shorter one said, the boys both reach into their pocket and Scorpius saw they were drawing their wands. Scorpius inconspicuously grasped the wand in his side pocket waiting for them to make the next move. They pulled out their wands completely and Scorpius did the same, he used a shield charm his father had taught him right as the shorter boy used stupefy. It bounced off Scorpius's shield and in turn hit the boy who had caused it making him fall onto his back, kicking up a puff of dirt. The tall one shouted petrificus totalus and Scorpius used his shield charm again; the spell rebounded once more causing the tall boy to fall backwards with his arms and legs locked.

Scorpius walked forward and picked up the purple bag of candy with a fairy on it and walked over to the girl handing it to her.

"I think this belongs to you," Scorpius said, he wasn't worried about getting in trouble for underage wizardry as he knew the ministry would know it was self defense, the girl reached forward and took her bag.

"You can use magic too," she said, standing up.

"I can," Scorpius replied, picking up his bag of candy.

"I don't know how to thank you for getting my bag back."

"You don't need to do anything."

The girl smiled and took a few steps closer to Scorpius, she set her bag down and then wrapped Scorpius in a hug, she pulled away but kept her arms around his neck. Scorpius felt his heart pick up pace as she looked up at him but tried to remain calm as she drew closer to him, a moment later she was kissing him softly on the lips. His bag of candy fell from his hand as he wrapped his arms around her. They then heard shouting and the girl broke the kiss and they both looked to see four adults who were a few steps away from them. Scorpius noticed his mum and father and then recognized the faces of Harry and Ginny Potter, what were they doing here?

"Scorpius?" Astoria asked, stopping.

"Lily?" Harry asked.

Scorpius and the girl looked at each other and saw they were still holding on to one another, Scorpius dropped his hands and so did the girl. She smiled at Scorpius before running to Harry and Ginny, wrapping them in a hug. Scorpius walked to his parents where Astoria pulled him into a big hug that made him gasp for air.

"What were you thinking running off?" Astoria asked, and near him he heard Harry and Ginny asking the girl the same thing.

"I heard someone crying," Scorpius said, shrugging.

"Never run off again, your father and I were worried sick; we got a letter from the ministry saying you'd used underage wizardry as did the Potters."

"It was self defense, mum, those boys had stolen her candy bag and they came to steal mine I cast a shield charm and it reflected the spells they had used back at them."

"Your father will sort this out tomorrow, for now let's go home."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Make it quick."

Scorpius walked towards the girl and she nodded at her parents before walking over to him.

"What's your name?" Scorpius asked.

"Lily," the girl said, smiling. "You?"

"Scorpius."

They both turned and saw their parents with their arms crossed not really looking at one another.

"I don't think our parents like each other," Lily said.

"I don't think so either," Scorpius replied.

"Maybe we'll meet again, I started Hogwarts this year."

"I go to Hogwarts; I'm in my third year."

"Then I guess there's more than a maybe that we'll meet again."

"I'd like that."

Lily smiled and removed the mask from her face so Scorpius could see her more clearly; she had beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Don't go and forget me," she said, and kissed Scorpius on the cheek before putting her mask back on and walking to her parents.

"How could I forget my first kiss," Scorpius whispered, touching the spot on his cheek where Lily had kissed him as he watched her walk away.


End file.
